Another Meeting
by milk101
Summary: REUPLOADED Not Finished. Another chapter will be added. Misa and Mello meet again a month later. Something more becomes of it. 2nd Chapter up !
1. So We Meet Again

Another Meeting

Another Meeting.

_Ding._ The Tachibana Coffee Shop's bell rang as Misa walked in. A cashier called to her and said that he'd be right with her. The cashier's name was Toyu Arami and he had 25 more years to live. She sat down at a table at the far right. A menu was already at the table. She looked it over, she finally decided on a vanilla frappicino. She took out her Death Note and a list on names and faces of criminals from Light. She knew what she had to do.

Before she could write any names down, the bell that signaled someone came rang. She looked over and saw the man she met about a month ago, Mello. She was excited and scared at the same time. She thought about killing him, but she couldn't. So instead she got up and walked over to him. "Misa, it's nice to see you again." He told her with a smile. "Mello! Please come sit with me." She said to him. Mello couldn't resist and followed her to the table. "So...Misa, it's been a while." He said, not really knowing what do say. "Yeah, it has." She said, now not smiling. "Are things better for you?" He asked her, looking concerned. Misa looked down at the table. "Mello, I'm really scared. I'm afraid of Light but I love him. Please...I don't know what to do." Misa said sadly. Mello was just about to talk but a waiter was beside the table. "Are you ready to order?" He asked happily. "Oh, yeah. Misa, go right a head."Mello said. Misa smiled. "I'll have a vanilla frappacino." She told the waiter. Mello looked over the menu quickly. "Um…The double chocolate chip hot chocolate with marshmallows please." "Oh, Mello! Very cool choice!" She told him. Mello blushed but tried not to let Misa see. See saw him blush anyway. "Okay, I will get your orders as soon as I can." He told them.

"Misa, I want to you to do what you want. Don't let Light control your life. I just...I can't stand to see him treat you like that!" Mello couldn't stand it, Light made him so mad. "That bastard has no right! Misa, I'm sorry." "Mello, it's okay. I understand, and thank you for understanding." Mello felt a little better and smiled.

The waiter held a tray with two cups on it. The waiter took one cup and put it in front of Mello and another in front of Misa. For a while they remained quiet but they weren't ignoring each other. Mello saw how luscious Misa's lips looked. He could not resist her any longer. When she sat her cup down, he leaned over the table and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Surprisingly, she did not stop him, but she closed her eyes. To her, it was the best moment of her life.

Misa and Mello leaned back after their kiss, that had lasted maybe 10 seconds. Mello looked back at her smiling. Misa then smiled after looking at him. Mello then looked a little upset. "Misa... Maybe I shouldn't have kissed you. Y'know Light and everything..." "Mello, it's alright. I liked it actually." Mello looked surprised. "W-what? Really?" Misa nodded.

The waiter came back by the table and left a check. Misa pulled out a pink wallet with skulls all over it. "Misa, that's okay, I'll pay." "Oh okay, only if you want." Mello looked down and searched his pockets. "Um... Just a second." Mello pulled out a cell phone and walked outside. "I'll be right back, don't move, okay?" Misa nodded happily then picked up a book from her purse. Mello walked right outside of the door. He punched in a number and put the phone up to his ear. "What do you want Mello? I'm playing Resident Evil 4 and I just found Ashley. What?!" The voice on the other line said. "Um... Whatever, Matt. Turn off the damn game and get your ass down here. I need some money." Mello could hear Matt snickering then laughing very loudly. "Oh shut up. Now I'm not taking you to see L's grave." "Fine, fine. What do you need money for? Wait. Let me guess. You ran into Misa at some coffee shop, huh?" "Damn you Matt. Nothing's a secret anymore." "Yeah... So you offered to pay the bill without money? Typical you." Mello rolled his eyes, while knowing Matt couldn't see. "You just rolled your eyes didn't you?" "..." Mello didn't say anything. Matt sighed, "Alright, which coffee shop?" Matt asked him. "The Tachibana Coffee Shop."

Matt hung up then, thinking that it was a waste of his time, just for a little romantic coffee break between Misa and Mello. He got up even though he hates going outside, he has nothing better to do. He grabbed his goggles then headed out the door. He came back in when he forgot his car keys. Then left again, sure that he didn't forget anything. He ran to his car which was parked on the curve, with a ticket in the window. Matt looked very irritated but proceeded to his car. He grabbed the ticket and took a lighter out from his pocket. He set it on fire then took out a cigarette and lit it. He left it in his mouth and opened his car door. He started his car and proceeded to see Mello.

"Urgh. Where the hell are you Matt?" Matt's car pulled up by him on the curb." There you are, where the hell have you been?" "None of your business. I'm here aren't I?" "...Now give me my money and get me a chocolate bar!" Matt rolled his eyes, took his cigarette out and blew the smoke out after taking a big drag. "Hell no. I came all the way out here to give you some of _my _money. No thanks, just another order." "First, it took you five minutes to get here. Second, I really need one. I'm not even kidding." "Mello, you don't need any chocolate at all. Chocolate gives you cavities and makes you fat." "Matt, you think I'm fat? Well, smoking gives you cancer. Think about that for a while." "What makes you think I'll get cancer? I can stop anytime I want. But you couldn't go one whole day without chocolate." Matt said with an evil grin. "Oh yeah? Says who? You couldn't go a day without smoking either." "Really? Is that so? It's official we have a contest now. The winner get's a date with Misa Amane." "But..." "Chickening out already?" "No way!" "Tomorrow then, huh?" Matt threw a bag of money on the ground where Mello was standing. "Yeah, tomorrow." Matt drove away laughing.

Mello picked up the bag of coins and bills on the floor. _Hmm, 50,000 \. More than enough. What a dumbass._ Mello thought while examining the money. He just remembered why he needed the money. Then he quickly turned and ran into the coffee shop. He saw Misa happily reading, with the check still on the table. Misa put her book back in her purse.

"Hey Mello! What took so long?" "Oh I'm sorry, my friend was being stupid and...It's a long story." Mello was blushing. Misa giggled. "You look cute when you're nervous." Then Mello's whole face turned bright red. He couldn't hide it at all. Mello said nothing but sat down and looked at the check. The total was 2300 \. He thought that was a little much. The waiter came back when Mello put the money on the check. "Thank you very much." Mello got up from the table. "Mello, would you like to see my favorite place here?" Misa asked him. "Sure, Misa. Where though?" "I'll show you. Follow me." Misa hopped from the table and skipped through the door.

Mello slowly followed close behind her. They walked in sync for 15 minutes then Misa sped up. He followed her to a path behind a local park. The path wasn't very long, and when they were through it completely, Mello was happily surprised. A miniature garden was just before them. The garden was made up of ten rows of crops, so full of life. Misa examined all the things in the garden. "Do you like it? I've been working so hard to make it look nice." Misa looked at him then he nodded. Misa gasped then she got very excited, pointing to a ripe tomato. She stopped pointing at it and leaned over a picked it from the ground. She held it out to him.

"Here, a gift for you." He took it from her hand. "Thanks, Misa." She nodded happily and smiled.

Misa's pager beeped much to her dismay. She frowned while looking annoyed. "I'm sorry, I have to go. You can come here anytime you like. Bye!" Misa rushed down the path. Then she stopped half way. "Thanks, Mello for spending time with me." She said without looking at him. "No problem." He said looking at the garden. He actually enjoyed being with her too.


	2. Change in Plans

Mello walked home, forgetting all about the bet he agreed to with Matt. He had to walk all the way home. Mello hated walking, but he it gave him time to think. He thought about Misa the most. Light Yagami treats her very badly. Of course, Mello already hated him because he suspected him of being Kira.

He also thought about Misa's garden. The garden was very beautiful. Had Light known about it? Mello wondered the answer about it. Mello also wondered what was going to happen next. He wondered why Misa had to leave in such a hurry. He usually didn't enough time to think.

Then he saw his house. There were no lights on because Matt usually plays video games without them. Mello opened the door and walked in. He couldn't see anything, the room was pitch-black. "How was your date with Amane?" "Why do you want to know?" "I hoped you enjoyed it because it could be the last." "Oh whatever." Mello slammed the door shut.

Mello coughed very loudly. "What the hell? Why do I feel smoke in my face?" Mello demanded. Matt remained quiet, Mello couldn't hear a thing. Mello searched around the wall for a light. He flipped the switches and the room lit up. Matt covered his eyes with his hands. "What the hell?" Matt said, blinking to let his eyes adjust. Mello just scoffed at him and went to the back to his room. "Forget you, play our damn video games. I'm going to bed." Matt remained quiet with a big grin on his face as Mello walked past him.

Mello yawned then searched the floor for a robe. He picked up his favorite, a soft black robe. He put it on then reached for the window to pull up the blinds. "Ah, that's better." He said as the light flowed into the room. He got up and made his way to the living room. Matt was fast asleep by the couch just as he was last night. Mello just shook his head and went to the kitchen.

He put on a pot of coffee and sat on a stool by the counter. He forgot completely about the bet with Matt. He was still tired, but all he could think about was Misa. He really wanted to see her again. "Ah, I can tell you forgot about the bet." Matt said as he walked towards Mello. "Bet? Oh, yeah. Dammit." Matt laughed then opened up the fridge. He took out milk then closed it up again. Matt usually didn't pay attention to anything that happens. He usually didn't care for breakfast either. Matt looked in the cabinet next to the fridge, he then pulled out some sort of cereal. Mello by now was sleeping. Matt noticed and set down everything in his hands, and walked over to him. He looked very annoyed then punched him in the head. "Ow! What the f-!" Matt punched him in the mouth again. "Don't use bad language." Matt told him then picked out a bowl from the same cabinet. "God! Eat something else for breakfast once in a while!"Mello was getting steamed up but his cellphone rang before he did something he would have regretted. "What? The person on the other line spoke. " Oh Misa. Yeah? I guess. I'm not doing anything…What?! You want Matt to come too? " Matt started at him grinning. Mello sighed. " time ? Four? That sounds good. Alright. Bye." Mello put his phone way. " Get dressed."


End file.
